The present invention relates to personalized sound systems, including an ear-level device adapted to be worn on the ear, and a method for locating the ear level device using a companion device.
Ear-level devices, including headphones, earphones, head sets, hearing aids and the like, are adapted to be worn at the ear of a user and provide personal sound processing. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/569,449, entitled Personal Sound System Including Multi-Mode Ear-level Module with Priority Logic, published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US-2007-0255435-A1 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. In US-2007-0255435-A1, a multi-mode ear-level device is described in which configuration of the ear-level device and call processing functions for a companion mobile phone are described in detail. Hearing profiles are discussed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/778,930, entitled Personalized Hearing Profile Generation with Real-Time Feedback, filed on 12 May 2010.
A common problem with small, relatively expensive electronic devices is that they are easy to misplace and once misplaced, difficult to find.